


[Podfic] Mr. July

by sundancekid



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundancekid/pseuds/sundancekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of jibrailis' story.</p><p>Tony is the only one who can defend Steve's virtue. Tony hates his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Mr. July

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mr. July](https://archiveofourown.org/works/268811) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



  


Length: 1:00:49

[M4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?4y2j65qxex5fatq) | [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?ura7wvpnbxd1vju)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [jibrailis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis) for having open permission to record her fics. Feedback and concrit welcome!


End file.
